Rotten Love
by Yayoi Fujiyoshi
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sahabat dekat. Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja sampai muncul seorang gadis di antara mereka, Sakura. Hubungan persahabatan mereka menjadi banyak konflik. Saling menyakiti, saling membenci, dan saling menyayangi. Ketiga remaja ini melaluinya dengan senyum palsu. Warning: Romance, Shounen-ai, one-shot. Mengambil chara dari Naruto. DLDR! R&R please..


**ROTTEN LOVE**

.

**Disclaimer:**

_Hell Girl_ belongs to Miyuki Eto

_Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Warning:**

AU (for Naruto), Boy's Love, Shounen-ai, sedikit lime, one-shot

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

**Author's Note:**

Aku gak suka OC, karena itu di fanfic ini meminjam chara dari Naruto

.

.

.

"_Cinta bisa membuat orang lain buta. Tapi jangan sampai dibutakan oleh cinta."_

_-Yayoi Fujiyoshi-  
_

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Kita mampir ke kedai ramen ya," ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah manisnya.

Di sampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model menyerupai pantat ayam. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memiliki paras yang tampan dan kulit yang putih pucat. Tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arah pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Menatapnya dengan kedua mata obsidiannya.

"Hn. Terserah apa katamu, Dobe," jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Dasar Teme. Aku tidak Dobe tahu! Nilai-nilai pelajaranku kan sudah membaik," ucap Naruto sambil cemberut dengan lucunya.

"Hn, Naruto."

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP, dan walau sekarang sudah SMA kelakuannya masih belum berubah dan terkadang masih seperti anak kecil yang manja. Tapi Sasuke menyukai Naruto yang seperti itu. Dia _menyukai_ Naruto apa adanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan. Kedua tangan Sasuke berada di saku celananya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke sejenak. Dia ingin sekali saja berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba Naruto menggeleng kepalanya.

'_Tidak. Aku harus bisa menahan diri,_' pikir Naruto.

"Dobe, sudah sampai," kata Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Ah iya! Hehe..tidak terasa ya," ujar Naruto seraya memasuki kedai ramen kesukaannya. "Paman! Ramennya dua!"

"Dasar Dobe, melamun saja kerjanya."

Sasuke menyusul langkah Naruto memasuki kedai ramen. Kedua matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat Naruto sudah memesan dua mangkok ramen dan sudah tersedia di atas meja, padahal belum ada satu menit mereka sampai di sana. Dia menghela nafas lalu duduk di depan Naruto. Diperhatikannya wajah Naruto yang sedang makan.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Teme? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku hanya heran, kau memakan ramen hampir setiap hari tapi tidak bertambah gemuk sedikitpun."

"Hehehe..tentu saja! Aku kan hebat!"

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berkulit _tan_ eksotis dengan rambut pirang cerah spiky yang terlihat berantakan. Kedua matanya biru safir. Wajahnya imut dan terlihat muda bila dibandingkan dengan usianya yang sebenarnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto, dua pribadi yang berbeda. Jika Sasuke adalah malam maka Naruto adalah siang. Jika Sasuke adalah kegelapan maka Naruto adalah cahaya. _Bertolak belakang_. Tapi perbedaan bukan masalah untuk mereka. Mereka saling berbagi, saling mengerti, saling memahami, saling melengkapi, dan mereka _saling mencintai_.

Sasuke sudah memendam perasaannya pada Naruto selama kurang lebih dua tahun. Tapi dia tidak memiliki keberanian mengungkapkannya. Dia takut jika Naruto mengetahui perasaannya Naruto akan membencinya. Dia takut kehilangan semua hari-hari indah yang mereka lewati bersama. Dia takut akan merusak semua kebahagiaannya saat ini. Dia takut Naruto membencinya dan meninggalkannya. Dia tidak mau Naruto pergi dari hidupnya. Karena itulah walau hanya berstatus sebagai _sahabat_, Sasuke terus mencintai Naruto dalam hatinya. Dia ingin melindungi orang yang paling dia cintai.

Sementara itu Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia juga menyukai Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang kuat, pemberani, dan pintar. Semua hal yang tidak dimilikinya dimilki oleh Sasuke. Rasa kagumnya pada pemuda itu telah berubah menjadi cinta seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi dia takut menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau dibenci oleh orang yang dicintainya. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan dan Naruto tidak mau terluka. Biarlah dia mencintai Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri. Mencintai tidak harus memilki. Bisa bersama dengan Sasuke merupakan kebahagiaan untuknya. Dia tidak mau egois dan meminta lebih pada _Kami-sama_. Dia sudah cukup bersyukur.

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu memasuki kedai ramen dengan anggunnya. Seragam sekolah yang dipakainya seragam yang sama dengan sekolah tempat Sasuke dan Naruto bersekolah, Konoha Gakuen. Kedua bola mata ijau emeraldnya meniti sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Lalu dia tersenyum saat melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto berada. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis berkulit putih itu berjalan ke arah bangku mereka.

"Hallo..!" sapa gadis berambut merah jambu itu dengan ceria.

Sasuke dan Naruto melihat ke atas.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku baru kembali dari luar negri. Aku tahu ini terdengar agak aneh, tapi..maukah kalian menjadi temanku?" tanyanya to-the-point. "Hari ini hari pertamaku bersekolah, tapi aku belum punya teman juga. Kulihat seragam kalian sama dengan seragam Konoha Gakuen, karena itulah.."

"Ah, tentu saja boleh. Kita mau menjadi temanmu, Haruno-san," jawab Naruto memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Sakura. Panggil saja aku Sakura."

"Iya, Sakura-chan." Naruto melihat Sasuke seolah memberinya isyarat untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pada teman baru mereka itu.

'_Cih!_' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja Dobe."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia.

"Boleh kutahu nama kalian?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau cukup memanggilku Naruto. Sedangkan dia Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Naruto lalu memakan kembali ramennya.

"Dia Dobe, bukan Naruto," sahut Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Ah Teme. Jangan membuat malu di depan Sakura-chan dong! Dia kan teman baru kita."

"Hn."

Sakura mengamati interaksi antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka saling beradu argumen tentang banyak hal, mulai hal-hal yang tidak penting sampai masalah sekolah mereka. Hanya basa-basi tapi mereka terlihat akrab bahkan lebih akrab daripada hubungan sahabat biasanya. Lalu dia melihatnya, di kedua mata obsidian Sasuke ada sebuah perasaan lembut ketika dia _melihat_ Naruto. Tatapannya pada Naruto berbeda dengan tatapannya pada Sakura atau orang lain.

Lalu dia memperhatikan Naruto. Di paras imutnya terdapat semburat pink ketika Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan. Naruto terlihat nyaman dengan setiap sentuhan Sasuke. Dia terlihat menyukainya. Lalu Naruto cemberut. Biasanya orang cemberut tidak akan menunjukkan wajah yang bagus, tapi cemberut di wajah Naruto justru membuat terlihat semakin imut.

'_Jadi begitu ya?_'

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Ne..Naruto, Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura tiba-tiba dan membuat kedua pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya. "Kalian akrab sekali ya. Aku jadi iri. Kalau boleh tahu sudah berapa lama kalian berteman?"

"Sejak SMP," jawab Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Wah..kalian kompak!"

"Ehehehe.."

Naruto tertawa kecil. Seperinya dia suka dengan keberadaan Sakura yang memberinya pengalaman baru. Wajar saja, dia jarang berbicara dengan gadis-gadis. Teman-teman perempuan yang satu kelas dengannya saja mungkin hanya beberapa kali berbicara dengannya. Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan Sakura sampai dia tidak menyadari kilatan tidak suka pada kedua mata Sasuke. Dia tidak suka keberadaan Sakura di antara mereka. Dia merasa waktunya dengan Naruto menjadi berkurang. Karena Naruto adalah miliknya.

Setelah sekitar satu jam di kedai ramen tiba saatnya mereka harus berpisah. Rumah Sakura berlawanan arah dengan rumah Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi besok saat berangkat ke sekolah. Kini hanya tinggal Sasuke dan Naruto, berdua, di jalan sepi menuju perumahan tempat tinggal mereka.

"Sakura-chan gadis yang menarik. Iya kan, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia tidak suka dengan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Jangan hn saja.. Apa kau tidak punya pendapat tentangnya?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kedua matanya terfokus ke depan. Hanya suara angin yang terdengar di sekeliling kedua pemuda itu. Sasuke mendengus. Jika Naruto memang ingin membawa topik ini kenapa dia tidak sekalian saja?

"Kau..menyukainya. Iya kan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apa maksdumu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kau menyukai gadis bernama Sakura itu. Kuakui dia cantik dan menarik, wajar saja kalau kau menyukainya. Kulihat tadi para pengunjung kedai juga menoleh ke arahnya. Semua laki-laki pasti menyukainya. Termasuk kau."

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak bilang kalau aku menyukainya."

"Terlihat jelas di kedua matamu saat kau melihatnya."

Angin dingin berhembus di antara kedua pemuda itu. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Dia terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke mengira dia menyukai Sakura. Naruto hanya menganggapnya teman baru dan mungkin sikapnya yang berlebihan pada gadis itu hanya semata-mata karena dia merasa senang memiliki teman baru. Sasuke berpikiran terlalu jauh.

"Bukan seperti itu Sasuke. Aku tidak menyukai Sakura-chan."

"Lalu kenapa kau menerimanya sebagai temanmu?"

"Karena dia ingin seorang teman. Aku mengerti perasaannya yang ingin memiliki teman di tempat tinggal barunya. Karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Apa masalahnya kalau berteman dengannya?"

'_Masalah untukku_,' jawab Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke dinding terdekat. Kedua tangannya berada di antara tubuh Naruto. Sementara tubuh Naruto terapit di antara dinding dan tubuh Sasuke. Naruto bisa melihat kilatan amarah pada kedua mata Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kedua mata itu terlihat begitu dingin, lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Kau menyukai Sakura. Kau ingin bersama dengannya. Kau ingin menikmati hangat peluknya. Kau ingin mendapat ciuman darinya. Ya kan, Dobe? Aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalamu. Aku tidak melarangmu menginginkan semua itu. Tidak. Tapi aku tidak suka kau menginginkannya dari Sakura."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkeram kedua tangan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan menariknya ke atas kepala Naruto.

"Kalau kau menginginkannya..akan kuberi apa yang kau mau."

Sasuke _mencium_ bibir mungil Naruto dengan penuh gairah. Kedua mata biru Naruto terbelalak. Dia tidak tahu apa yang merasuki Sasuke. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke seperti itu. Dia tidak menyangka akan menerima ciuman penuh hasrat seperti ini dari pemuda stoik itu. Tapi yang paling membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah, dia _menyukainya_. Uzumaki Naruto menyukai ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Sasuke terus mencium bibir Naruto dengan kasar sampai beberapa kali. Lalu dia memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto. Mengeksplorasi setiap inchi dalam mulutnya. Meniti setiap gigi dalam mulutnya. Bermain dengan lidah Naruto. _French kiss_. Naruto mendesah beberapa kali.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Sasuke menyelinap ke dalam celana Naruto. Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak. Dia ingin mencegah Sasuke menyentuh daerah pribadinya. Tapi dalam hati dia juga ingin mendapat sentuhan itu. Lagipula walau dia ingin mencegahnya dia tidak bisa. Kedua tangannya ada dalam cengkeraman Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke meraba kulit halus Naruto. Lalu ujung-ujung jarinya menyetuh ssuatu yang lembut dan lunak. Dia menyeringai dalam hati. Sasuke tahu dia telah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dan Naruto tahu kalau dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Dalam hati kecilnya Naruto berdoa Sasuke akan menghentikan semua ini.

'_Ini salah! Ini salah! Ini salah!_' teriak Naruto dalam hati. '_Sasuke..kumohon..jangan lakukan ini.. Kumohon.._'

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia terlalu dikuasai oleh nafsunya.

Naruto mendesah ketika dia merasakan sebuah jari menyentuh daerah pribadinya dengan sentuhan menggoda. Dia ingin menahan desahannya, tapi Sasuke terlalu lihai. Sasuke memegang daerah pribadi Naruto. Dia melepas ciumannya pada Naruto. Menyeringai senang.

"Katakan saja, kau meyukainya kan Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto penuh dengan semburat merah. Dia merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Di gang sepi seperti ini hanya ada mereka berdua, dan dalam keadaan ada seseorang yang menyentuh daerah pribadinya.

Sasuke meremas-remas apa yang ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Naruto mendesah pelan. Seringaian di bibir Sasuke semakin lebar. Lalu kedua matanya melebar ketika melihat wajah Naruto.

Tanpa terasa air mata menetes pada pipi lembut Nauruto. Seolah menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya, Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Naruto. Dia melangkah mundur ke belakang.

"Sasuke..?" panggil Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan aksinya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Sasuke telah sadar.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Maaf..maaf.."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kenapa kau kesal. Aku tidak marah padamu, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau juga pasti ada masalah yang kau pendam. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan hawatir."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa malu karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri sepeirti tadi. dia menyesal.

'_Orang yang seharusnya kulindingi justru kusakiti. Aku bodoh. Aku memang bodoh._'

Kedua sahabat itu saling berpelukan. Mereka terlalu terfokus pada dunia mereka sndiri sampai tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengamati mereka di balik sebuah pohon. Sebuah _handphone_ berada di tangannya. Seringaian licik terlukis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke tidak datang ke sekolah karena ada urusan keluarga. Naruto duduk sendirian di bangkunya. Kedua matanya melihat keluar jendela, menatap langit di atas sana. Dia masih sedikit _shock_ dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke kemarin. Tapi sebuah senyuman manis menghiasi wajahnya. Dia sedikit lega mengetahui Sasuke masih ingin berteman dengannya.

"Konnichi wa..," sapa Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Naruto, duduk di bangku kosong di depannya

Naruto tersentak kaget melihat Sakura tiba-tiba di sana.

"Konnichi wa, Sakura-chan..," sapa Naruto balik.

"Hari ini Sasuke tidak datang ya. Jadi sepi kalau cuma berdua."

"Iya. Dia ada urusan keluarga. Kau tahu sendiri kan keluarga Uchiha itu kaya raya."

"Aku tahu. Dan..mungkin kau akan terkejut jika mengetahui sebuah rahasia."

"Apa?"

Sakura meraih handphone yang ada di sakunya. Lalu menunjukan sebuah foto yang terpampang di layar handphonenya. Kedua mata Naruto melebar ketika melihat foto itu. Itu adalah fotonya saat sedang berciuman dengan Sasuke di gang kecil kemarin.

"Bagaimana kau..?" tanya Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"I have my way," jawab Sakura menyeringai. "Naruto..kau orang yang terlalu polos."

Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Bagaimana ya kalau foto ini tersebar ke satu sekolah? Atau..tersebar ke seluruh penduduk Konoha? Hm..," ucap Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan! Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal itu. Sasuke bisa mendapat masalah. Keluarganya bisa mendapat masalah. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Sakura-chan."

"Aku bukan tipe yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa imbalan."

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan apapun asal kau tidak menyebarkan foto itu."

Sakura menyeringai. Dia tahu ini akan berjalan lebih mudah dari yang dia duga. Mengetahui sifat Naruto yang baik hati, dia adalah orang yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu melihat Naruto tepat pada kedua matanya.

"Aku ingin Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya karena kau menghalangiku. Aku tahu kau menyukai Sasuke dan aku juga tahu Sasuke menyukaimu. Tapi tidak masalah..aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku," papar Sakura.

'_Sasuke menyukaiku?_'

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Buat Uchiha Sasuke membencimu. Jangan dekati dia lagi."

Tersirat rasa sedih dalam diri Naruto ketika mendengarnya. Dia sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi dia juga tidak mau reputasi keluarga Uchiha tercemar hanya karena seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto tidak mau membuat Sasuke dalam masalah. Dengan tekad yang bulat dia mengangguk. Dia akan melindungi Sasuke dengan cara ini. Karena dia tahu hanya ini satu-satunya cara.

Sakura menyeringai. Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan menggenggam kemenangan.

.

.

.

Tak terasa satu minggu telah berlalu. Sudah satu minggu pula Naruto menjauhi Sasuke. Apapun dia lakukan untuk menjauhinya. Saat di sekolah dia pura-pura mendengarkan pelajaran dengan serius supaya Sasuke enggan berbicara dengannya. Lalu dia pura-pura tidak enak badan untuk menjauhi makan siang bersama dengan Sasuke. Saat berpapasan dengannya di koridor atau di jalan, Naruto akan pura-pura mengingat sesuatu yang terlupa dan langsung berbalik arah atau mengambil rute yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto mengganti nomor handphonenya supaya Sasuke tidak menghubunginya.

Dia juga sebisa mungkin membuat Sakura dekat dengan Sasuke. Usahanya berhasil. Hampir setiap hari Sasuke terlihat berduaan dengan Sakura. Sepertinya Sasuke mulai bisa menerima keberadaan Sakura dan berteman baik dengannya.

Melihat kenyataan itu membuat hati Naruto semakin sakit. Hampir setiap malam dia menangis kala mengingat betapa kasarnya ucapannya saat itu pada Sasuke, betapa dia merasa kesepian tanpa ada Sasuke di sisinya.

* * *

"_Dobe, aku dapat tiket nonton dari Aniki. Kita nonton bersama yuk!" ajak Sasuke ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor sekolah._

"_Tidak, terima kasih. Aku..tidak bisa," jawab Naruto datar._

"_Kenapa? Hari ini kau kan tidak ada jadwal bimbingan belajar."_

"_Aku kan sudah bilang tidak bisa! Jangan memaksaku, Teme!" bentak Naruto tiba-tiba._

_Kedua mata Sasuke melebar. Selama mengenal Naruto, Sasuke belum pernah melihat pemuda pirang itu seperti ini. Dia mendengus._

'_Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah yang tidak ingin dibicarakan denganku,' pikir Sasuke seraya pergi meninggalkan Naruto._

_'Maafkan aku, Sasuke..,' ucap Naruto dalam hati._

* * *

Naruto duduk termenung di sudut ruangan kedai ramen. Di depannya ada sebuah mangkok ramen yang belum selesai dimakannya. Untuk sekali ini dia tidak memiliki selera memakan ramen yang sangat disukainya. Biasanya Sasuke akan duduk di depannya. Entah sedang membaca buku, ikut makan ramen, atau hanya mengobrol dengannya. Sasuke menemaninya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

'_Tanpa Sasuke..di sini, rasanya begitu sepi.._'

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Kedua matanya mengamati ruang kedai yang sedang tidak banyak dikunjungi pengunjung itu. Dia melihat beberapa gadis dari Konoha Gakuen tengah mengobrol ceria. Dia tersenyum miris. Betapa dia merindukan saat-saat indah dan tawa bersama Sasuke.

"Hei, hei..kalian pernah dengan Hell Communication?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang pada teman-temannya.

"Apa itu? namanya seram," sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat.

"Coba saja kalian akses situs itu tepat jam 12 malam. Katanya orang yang namanya ditulis di sana akan mati."

"Yang benar? Itu kan tidak mungkin," sahut gadis berambut merah panjang.

"Kalian coba saja sendiri."

"A-aku juga pernah mendengarnya dari kakak sepupuku. Orang yang namanya ditulis di sana akan pergi ke neraka," tambah seoranng gadis berambut biru indigo.

Naruto tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Kedua matanya terlihat penasaran dengan situs yang mereka bicarakan.

'_Hell Communication?_'

Tiba-tiba angin semilir bertiup. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah cantik namun dingin melewati bangkunya. Gadis dengan kedua mata merah itu mengenakan seragam Konoha Gakuen.

"Neraka itu benar-benar ada," ucap gadis itu sambil berlalu.

"Eh?"

Naruto melihat ke arah gadis itu yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

'_Itu kan Enma Ai. Murid baru di kelasku._'

Selesai memakan ramennya, Naruto bergegas pulang sebelum hari semakin sore. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya Naruto duduk termenung di depan komputernya. Cahaya matahari terbenam bisa terlihat jelas memasuki kamarnya. Pemandangan yang indah. Dulu dia biasa menikmati matahari terbenam dengan Sasuke. Kebetulan rumah mereka tidak begitu jauh. Merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Naruto menyalakan komputernya. Diapun berselancar di internet.

Setidaknya dengan berada di dunia maya bisa menghilangkan lelahnya sejenak dan melupakan semua masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat kembali dengan pembicaraan gadis-gadis di kedai ramen. Tentang _Hell Communication_ dan bagaimana cara kerjanya. Naruto penasaran dengan situs itu. Mungkin situs itu bisa menyelesaikan persoalannya.

'_Jika situs seperti itu benar-benar ada.._'

Jemari tangan Naruto mengetik tombol-tombol dalam keybord komputernya dengan lincah. Dia melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding. Satu menit lagi tengah malam. Dia tersenyum kecil. Jujur dia penasaran dengan situs Hell Communication itu. Lalu dia membuka _search engine_ dan mengetikkan 'Hell Communication' pada kotak pencarian.

BLINK!

Dalam satu kedipan situs itu terlihat di monitor komputernya. Naruto mengamati situs itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Situs itu benar-benar ada dan dia sedang melihatnya dengan kedua matanya saat ini.

Background pada situs itu berwarna hitam. Ketika membukanya pertama kali akan muncul sebuah api kecil yang menyala seperti gambar dalam format gif. Lalu kotak untuk menuliskan nama orang yang akan dikirim ke neraka bisa terlihat di tengah-tengah layar.

'_Apa aku benar-benar menginginkan ini?_' tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Seolah tidak sadarkan diri, kedua tangannya bergerak menuliskan nama seseorang pada kotak itu. Sebuah nama indah dari seorang gadis.

**Haruno Sakura.**

Jauh dalam lubu hatiya Naruto tahu dia ingin melakukan hal ini. Jadi dibiarkannya ketika tangan kanannya bergerak menuju mouse. Dengan satu kali klik pada tombol 'enter' sebuah tulisan terlihat pada layar itu.

"Dendammu akan terbalaskan," ucap Naruto membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Dalam hati dia berdoa semua ini akan segera selesai sebelum dia menyadarinya.

.

.

.

'_Sepertinya situs Hell Communication itu palsu. Sampai sekarang gadis neraka tidak datang menemuiku. Haah..aku memang bodoh terlalu percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Kalau bisa membunuh orang dengan cara yang seinstant itu..semua orang mungkin akan melakukannya,_' pikir Naruto.

Naruto menendang sebuah kerikil.

Tak! Tak! Tak!

Kerikil itu berlari ke depan lalu membentur sebuah vending machine. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca begitu cerah. Langit terlihat begitu biru dan cahaya bersinar dengan teriknya. Tiba-tiba kedua matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke sedang bersama seseorang di depan sebuah rumah besar nan megah. Gadis yang sedang bersama dengan Sasuke menoleh. Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Sasuke sedang bersama dengan Sakura.

Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Melihat dari raut wajah Sakura, pembicaraan mereka pastinya serius.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut. Perlakuan Sasuke ketika mencium Sakura sangat berbeda dengan saat dia mencium Naruto. Naruto meremas dadanya. Dia tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia tidak tahan merasakan sakit dalam dadanya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya membasahi pipinya.

Naruto berbalik lalu berlari sekencang-kencangnya, sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu. Dia sudah cukup menderita dengan tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke. Dan kini dia mengetahui kenyataan orang yang dicintainya berciuman dengan Sakura. Dia memang tidak memiliki hak untuk marah atau kesal pada Sasuke. Dia bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Tapi..ini terlalu menyakitkan. Melihatnya dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Kedua kaki Naruto berhenti. Dia kelelahan. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Air mata semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya. Diapun melihat sekeliingnya. Kedua kakinya telah membawanya jauh dari yang dia kira. Tahu-tahu dia sudah sampai di jembatan Tenshi, jembatan besar di Konoha. Naruto berdiri di pinggir jembatan.

'_Mungkin aku terlihat bodoh yang menangis hanya karena cinta. Tapi ini bukan hanya sekedar cinta. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan buatku. Hell Communication tidak bisa membantuku. Apa yang harus kulakukan..?_'

Naruto melihat air sungai di bawah jembatan Tenshi yang mengalir dengan derasnya. Naruto tidak bisa berenang. Dia tidak ingin melihat air deras itu. Tiba-tiba kedua mata naruto berkedip menyadari sesuatu.

'_Kalau aku melompat dari jembatan ini..apakah aku akan mati..?_' pikir Naruto.

Diapun berdiri di atas pagar pembatas jembatan. Bersiap untuk terjun ke bawah.

'_Kalau aku mati, aku tidak akan merasakan sakit ini._'

Naruto melihat ke atas sejenak. Perlahan-lahan dia menutup kedua matanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. Angin kencang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Begitu menyejukkan. Hari ini adalah hari yang indah.

"Sayonara..minna-san.."

Dengan ucapan itu pemuda pirang itu menjatuhkan diri ke bawah. Tubuhnya melayang di udara, meluncur ke bawah ke dalam air sungai yang dingin itu.

"Kau terlalu cepat untuk menyerah."

Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruto. Di sekeliling gadis itu muncul kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang mengelilingnya. Naruto heran darimana bunga-bunga itu berasal. Saat ini musim gugur dan tidak ada bunga sakura yang berbunga. Bukan musimnya.

"Enma Ai?" panggil Naruto lirih.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dalam satu kedipan mereka telah berada di tempat lain. Naruto melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Sekelilingnya terlihat asing. Disamping kanannya ada sebuah danau yang cukup luas. Di depannya ada sebuah pohon beringin besar. Lalu di bawah kedua kakinya hanyalah rerumputan liar. Sementara itu matahari terlihat orange kemerahan seolah akan terbenam, tapi juga tidak terbenam.

"Rasa sakitmu tidak akan terobati, tetapi mati tidak akan mengobati," ucap Enma Ai yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Naruto.

Gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam Konoha Gakuen.

"Enma Ai? Jangan-jangan kau.."

"Jigoku Shoujo _(gadis neraka)_," lanjut Enma Ai datar.

'_Enma Ai adalah gadis neraka._'

Enma Ai mengeluarkan sebuah boneka jerami hitam dengan benang merah yang melilit dan diikat sempurna di lehernya. Menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Terimalah boneka ini. Ketika kau menguraikan benangnya berarti kita akan mengikat perjanjian. Orang yang kau benci akan dikirim ke nereka," jelas Enma Ai.

Naruto melihat gadis di hadapannya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Teman sekelasnya adalah gadis neraka yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini. Tapi Enma Ai masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Seolah dia tidak memiliki emosi apapun. Mungkin dia memang tidak memiliki emosi.

"Tapi..mengutuk orang berarti kau membuat dua lubang. Sebagai imbalan atas terbalaskan dendammu, setelah meninggal nanti kau juga akan terkirim ke _neraka_," lanjutnya. "Setelah mengetahuinya, apakah kau masih akan melakukannya?"

Mendengar penjelasan Enma Ai, Naruto tersenyum miris. Dia _juga_ akan terkirim ke neraka. Tangan kanan Naruto meraih boneka yang disodorkan Enma Ai. Sang gadis neraka melihatnya mengambil bonek jerami itu.

"Ya. karena bagiku Sasuke hanyalah satu-satunya orang kucintai. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya bersama dengan orang lain. Aku selama ini selalu mencoba tidak bersikap egois. Tapi..sekali saja, aku ingin memiliki Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum miris. "Dengan sisa waktuku, aku akan menghabiskannya bersama dengan Sasuke."

"Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kau membuat keputusan yag akan kau sesali seumur hidupmu."

Naruto berkedip. Tiba-tiba Naruto telah berada di kamarnya. Enma Ai tidak terlihat dimanapun. Di tangan kanannya ada sebuah boneka jerami.

"Jadi..semua itu bukan mimpi.."

Naruto menggenggam boneka jerami itu dengan erat.

.

.

.

Boneka jerami hitam pemberian Enma Ai sellau dibawa Naruto kemanapun dia pergi. Walau sudah memberi jawaban 'ya' pada sang gadis neraka, si pemuda berambut pirang masih ragu untuk melepas benang merah itu. Bohong jika dia tidak takut akan dikirm ke neraka. Dengan kepala menunduk Naruto melangkah melewati gerbang sekolahnya.

Sakura melihat Naruto melewati gerbang seolah. Setelah memberi salam sampai jumpa pada teman-teman barunya dia berlari menyusul Naruto. Ditepuknya bahu Naruto pelan.

"Naruto, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

Naruto mengangguk singkat.

Kedua remaja itu berjalan bersama menuju tempat sepi. Sakura mengajaknya menuju sebuah gedung tua tak jauh dari sekolah. Gedung tua itu terlihat rapuh dan dindingnya penuh dengan bekas terbakar. Naruto masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura menutup pintunya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya. Disembunyikannya pisau itu di balik punggungnya.

"Sakura-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto. "Ini semua salahmu!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba. "Sasuke tidak bisa mencintaiku. Dia tetap mencintaimu walau kau sudah bersikap seperti itu."

"Tapi..kulihat kemarin kalian berciuman."

"Itu hanyalah ciuman perpisahan. Begitulah menurut Sasuke."

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Dikeluarkan tangna kanannya. Tangan kanannya masih membawa pisau lipat. Lalu diperlihatkannya pisau lipat itu di depan Naruto.

"Ma-mau apa kau dengan pisau itu? Itu berbahaya."

"Aku ingin membunuhmu," kata Sakura lirih. "Kalau kau mati..Sasuke akan menjadi milikku seorang. Karena itulah..Naruto..kau harus mati! Kau bilang kau bersedia melakukan apapun demi Sasuke kan?"

Naruto mundur ke belakang. Tiba-tiba Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto, menyerangnya dengan pisau lipatnya. Naruto menghindar. Tapi dia terjatuh. Kakinya terasa sakit. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu lagi. Dengan cepat dia mengambil boneka jerami yang ada di tasnya. Sakura bersiap menikam Naruto dari belakang. Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan boneka jeraminya ke arah Sakura. Sakura terhenti sejenak saat melihat boneka itu.

"Kau yang akan mati, Sakura.."

Naruto menarik benang merah pada boneka jerami itu. Kedua mata emerald Sakura melebar. Sosok Sakura yang berada di depan Naruto menghilang.

.

.

.

"Ai! Sudah saatnya..," panggil seorang nenek dari dalam sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang.

Enma Ai tengah bermain di dalam danau kecil di samping rumahnya.

"Ha'i Obaa-san. _(Ya, nenek)_," jawab Enma Ai datar.

Enma Ai bergegas kembali ke dalam rumah. Di kamarnya telah tersedia sebuah kimono indah. Dia berganti pakaian. Sekarang dia mengenakan sebuah kimono indah dengan lengan panjang. Motif kimono itu bunga-bunga berwarna-warni dengan dasar hitam gelam. Rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat rapi dan halus. Enma Ai keluar dari rumahnya. Di depan rumahnya ada sebuah kereta tanpa kuda yang telah bersiap mengantar Enma Ai.

Dengan memasang wajah datar yang sama dia naik ke dalam kereta itu. Dan sang kereta terbang mengantar Enma Ai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai gadis neraka. Mengantar jiwa-jiwa terjatuh ke dalam neraka.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Naruto yang terjatuh di depannya menghilang. Bangunan tua yang tadi dimasukinya berubah menjadi sebuah taman yang penuh bunga sakura dimana-mana. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berterbangan ke segala penjuru. Sakura berbalik ke belakang. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam dengan poni menutupi mata sebelah kirinya.

"Hai cantik.. Boleh berkenalan denganmu?" tanya pemuda itu seraya berjalan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terpesona dengan ketampanan pemuda itu. Dia tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Nama yang indah. Namaku Ichimoku Ren. Kau bisa memanggilku Ren."

Tiba-tiba Ren mencium Sakura. Kedua mata Sakura melebar. Dia segera menjauh dari Ren dan mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Mereka baru saja berkenalan tapi pemuda bernama Ren itu telah menciumnya begitu saja, tanpa meminta izin.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukainya kan? Aku sudah mengabadikannya di handphoneku kalau kau ingin melihatnya," ucap Ren seraya memperlihatkan layar handphone-nya pada Sakura.

Benar. Di sana ada foto Sakura dan Ren sedang berciuman.

"Aku bisa menyebarkannya pada semua orang jika kau mau. Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Ren dengan senyum menawannya.

"TIDAK! Hapus foto itu! Yang kucintai hanya Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Cepat hapus foto itu!"

Sakura mencoba mengambil handphone dari tangan Ren. Tapi sayang Ren bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Ren berlari ke pepohonan dan dia menghilang. Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya sekali lagi.

'_Apa pemuda tadi orang suruhan Naruto?_'

Pemuda bernama Ichimoku Ren telah menghilang seolah ditelan bumi. Sakura berjalan dan terus berjalan. Tapi dia tidak menemukan jalan keluar. Tempat ini seperti taman bunga sakura tanpa ujung.

_"Sakura no hana wa itsu hiraku.. Yama no osato ni itsu hiraku.._  
_Sakura no hana wa itsu niou.. Warau nana no ko asobu koro.._

_Sakura no hana wa itsu odoru.. Utau nana no ko nemuru koro.._  
_Sakura no hana wa itsu kuchiru.. Shinda nana no ko noboru koro.."_

Terdengar suara nyanyian dengan nada yang membuat siapapun mendengarnya menjadi merinding. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu melihat ke segala penjuru. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain selain dirinya sendiri di tempat yang entah dimana itu.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, Enma Ai, muncul di bawah sebuah bunga sakura yang sedang berguguran. Di tangan kirinya ada beberapa kelopak bunga sakura. Dia menoleh dan melihat Sakura dengan kedua mata merah rubynya.

"Namamu Sakura, harusnya kau bisa menjadi orang yang seindah bunga sakura ini. Tapi kau _menodai_ keindahan bunga sakura. Bunga sakura yang telah gugur," ucap Enma Ai.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura.

Enma Ai menjatuhkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di tangan kanannya. Melirik ke arah Sakura dengan kedua mata merahnya. Sakura sedikit tersentak saat melihat kedua mata merah itu. Dia tidak tahu ada orang yang bisa memiliki warna mata seperti itu.

"Bayangan menyedihkan yang tersesat dalam kegelapan. Selalu menyakiti orang lain.. Jiwa yang tersesat dalam kegelapan.." Enma Ai menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau mati saja?"

Enma Ai merentangkan tangan kanannya ke samping. Bunga-bunga dalam motif kimononya seperti bergerak.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tidak bisa bergerak. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di sekitarnya berubah menjadi merah seperti darah. Di bawah kedua kakinya berubah menjadi lautan darah. Pohon-pohon sakura mengering. Terlihat gersang. Tiba-tiba sebuah lubang muncul di bawah kakinya. Sakura tertarik ke bawah, dia terjatuh.

Gelap.

Sekelilingnya gelap.

Tapi dia bisa melihat kakinya berlumuran darah yang bukan darahnya sendiri. Lalu di kejauhan Sakura melihat sosok seorang pemuda. Dia mengira itu adalah Ren. Tapi tidak. Ketika pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang, Sakura tahu pemuda itu adalah orang lain.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-kun! Tolong aku..!" teriak Sakura meminta pertolongan.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Sosok Sasuke berubah menjadi pohon sakura. Akar-akarnya berjalan ke arah Sakura, menarik kakinya, menarik tubuhnya ke arah pohon. Sulur akar bunga sakura melilit tubuhnya dengan erat seolah-olah ingin meremukannya dalam pelukan erat. Tubuhnya terikat kuat pada batang pohon sakura.

Darah mengalir dari tangannya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana. Dia hanya merasa sakit, sakit, sakit. Lalu sulur akar pohon sakura itu membentuk diri menyerupai sebilah pisau. Kedua mata Sakura melebar. Pisau itu bersiap menikam jantungnya.

"Kau menyukaiku kan, Sakura-chan?"

Terdengar suara Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Dia merasa dia hanya berhalusinasi.

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi. Aku menyukaimu Sakura. Kau hanya satu-satunya milikku. Kau harus _bersatu_ denganku."

**JLEB!**

Akar yang menyerupai pisau itu menusuk jantung Sakura sampai menembus batas pohon. Perlahan-lahan tubuh Sakura kehilangan tenaga. Kedua mata Sakura tertutup. Perlahan-lahan jiwa Sakura jatuh dalam tidur panjang dalam kegelapan.

Sakura berpikir dia sudah mati ketika pisau menusuk jantungnya. Tapi kalau dia mati kenapa dia masih bisa merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya? Kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka. Dia melihat tubuhnya sendiri, penuh luka bekas lilitan dan juga darah yang mengalir. Lalu dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia berada di atas perahu kecil. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tadi bertemu dengannya terlihat berdiri di depannya, tengah mendayung perahu.

"Aku sudah mati ya?" tanya Sakura pada Enma Ai.

"Tidak. Ragamu yang mati, tapi jiwamu akan hidup _abadi_ di neraka," jawab Enma Ai datar.

"Kematian. Mati. Tidak buruk juga."

"Begitukah?"

Sakura duduk di atas perahu menunggu perahu itu akan membawanya entah emana. Sejauh mata memandang hanya da kegelapan. Neraka. Hanya itu tujuan perahu itu membawanya.

"HAHAHAHAHA..HAHAHAHAHA.."

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan hidupnya yang telah berakhir. Di _neraka_.

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura menghilang boneka jerami di tangan Naruto juga menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya benang merah di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak.

"Naruto!" panggil Sasuke panik.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku melihat Sakura mengajakmu kemari. Aku mengikuti kalian," jawab Sasuke.

"Oh.."

Luka di hati Naruto masih belum sembuh. Dia tahu bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku udah tahu semuanya. Tentang foto itu, tentang ancaman Sakura, dan juga tentang Hell Communication," ucap Sasuke seraya membantu Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh.

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Hell Communication?"

Sasuke membuka kancing kemejanya bagian atas sampai bagian dada. Di sana ada sebuah tato hitam kecil tanda perjanjiannya dengan gadis neraka. Kedua mata Naruto melebar. Sasuke juga telah mengikat perjanjian dengan gadis neraka. Dia merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya sejak awal. Dan dia mengatakan dia sahabat Sasuke? Padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pemuda itu.

Kedua mata obsidian Sasuke melembut. Diusapnya pipi Naruto yang basah akibat air mata.

"Saat kita masih SMP, ada seorang pemuda yang diam-diam membuntutimu. Namanya Uchiha Sai. Dia mencoba untuk memperkosamu saat kau tertidur di rumahku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat itu karena dia adalah sepupuku. Saat mengetahui tentang Hell Communication, aku menuliskan namanya di sana. Dan gadis neraka mengirimnya ke nereka di malam dia mencoba memperkosamu," jelas Sasuke.

Air mata Naruto semakin deras. Sasuke selalu melindunginya, selalu percaya padanya, selalu mencintainya. Tapi dia justru mengecewakan Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke bersedih karena perkataannya selama ini.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke. Maaf..," ucap. Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kedua matanya. Kedua mata biru Naruto bertemu dengan kedua mata obsidian asuke. Tanpa perlu mengatakannyapun mereka saling mengerti kalau mereka saling memaafkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Hanya dirimu yang kusukai."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Diapun menangis dalam diam.

Di tengah dada Naruto muncul sebuah tato hitam sebagai tanda perjanjiannya dengan gadis neraka. Di balik jendela terlihat sosok Enma Ai bersama dengan Ichimoku Ren.

"Sampai saat ajal menjemput mereka, semoga mereka bisa hidup bahagia bersama saling mencintai. Ketika mereka meninggal, jiwa mereka akan masuk ke neraka. Akan kekal abadi di sana."

Lalu Enma Ai menghilang bersama dengan Ichimoku Ren.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.**  
**

**Author's Note:** Yeah..! Akhirnya selesai juga. My first fanfic, my first Hell Girl Fanfiction Indonesia.

Soal lagu yang dinyanyikan Enma Ai, judulnya "Sakura Uta", OST Hell Girl. Lagunya cocok..

Alasan Naruto meminta bantuan Hell Communication memang terlalu biasa. Tapi dalam cinta segala hal itu bisa menjadi berbeda.

Cinta bisa membuat orang lain buta. Tapi jangan sampai dibutakan oleh cinta.

**(19/09/2012)**


End file.
